


Eu sempre vou voltar pra você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [25]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: E mais uma missão se mostrou maior do que aparentava ser, fazendo Peter e os Guardiões terem que lidar com Gamora ferida, seu filho de apenas dois meses de vida, pessoas resgatadas durante a missão, e o tempo agonizante que levariam para chegar ao hospital mais próximo.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Eu sempre vou voltar pra você

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter saiu para sentar-se sozinho num banco do belo jardim do hospital. Envolveu um cobertor pequeno e macio em volta do sling preso a seu corpo por baixo da jaqueta vermelha, com o bebê de dois meses dormindo serenamente contra seu peito. Sua mão acariciou a cabeça do filho por cima do tecido. Então ele olhou as estrelas, incontáveis delas cintilando em uma linda noite, e secou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Ele não queria correr o risco de criar Kevin sozinho. Gamora merecia ver o filho crescer, ela merecia ser lembrada todos os dias de que ela não era mais a última, e lembrar todos os dias que eles sobreviveram, que havia vida após Thanos.

Haviam chamado Nebulosa para ajudar quando descobriram que a causa da gravidade do ferimento era um possível dano em sua cibernética. Os médicos levaram Nebulosa com eles para a sala de cirurgia, apesar do quão aterrorizados ficavam na presença dela, e só ficaram mais tranquilos quando Rocket os convenceu a levá-lo junto, uma vez que também entendia de cibernética. Então lhes disseram para esperar e não deram muito mais detalhes. Ele fizera tudo para manter Gamora acordada até chegarem ao centro médico, mas tinha falhado. Ela perdera a consciência poucos minutos antes de pousarem no estacionamento. _‘Eu te amo, Peter. Obrigada, querido’_ , ela tinha lhe dito antes de dormir.

Tinham enfrentado uma batalha difícil. Gamora se vira forçada a sair da nave quando também percebeu que estavam em uma emboscada. Seu novo empregador lhes encomendara um serviço simples de resgatar algumas pessoas perdidas na neve que cobria a cidade nessa época do ano. Não foi difícil encontrá-las sobrevoando a região, e como não havia lago e o solo abaixo era firme, não foi um problema pousar a nave. Mas haviam sido atacados. As pessoas não estavam só perdidas, estavam fugindo, por isso tinham se afastado tanto da cidade. No final das contas precisaram usar a força bruta para conter seus dez atacantes, o que resultou em Gamora indo parar muito longe do Benatar para buscar um dos resgatados, que chegou sozinho.

_{Flash back}_

\- Onde ela está? – Peter perguntou segurando o jovem rapaz humano pelos ombros quando ele voltou sozinho – Onde está minha mulher?!

\- Ela matou o cara... Ele atirou nela antes de cair.

Peter literalmente sentiu uma pancada dolorosa no peito quando o coração disparou.

— Uma parede de neve deslizou. Ela me mandou correr.

O Senhor das Estrelas colocou o último dos cinco resgatados dentro da nave e em segundos estavam voando para o lugar onde possivelmente Gamora estava. Quando Peter e Rock saíram não conseguiam ver nada além de neve branca, e uma angústia que começava a virar pânico fez o meio celestial sentir dor mais uma vez. Ele procurou, pele verde, roupas pretas, o brilho da God Slayer, o cabelo castanho e rosa, não havia nada. Rocket farejava o lugar em busca de algum rastro. Drax deixou Kevin aos cuidados de Mantis, também saindo da nave para ajudar. Peter gelou quando ouviu Rock murmurar a palavra _sangue_.

\- Tem alguém aqui! – O guaxinim chamou em meio ao vento forte que começava a anunciar outra tempestade de neve, ele estava cavando.

\- Ah, não, esse braço é do cara que ela tava perseguindo! – O guaxinim exclamou frustrado, largando o braço do criminoso soterrado na neve e vasculhando a área em volta – E ele já era – comentou diante do sangue manchando a neve branca – Aqui!! – Rock começou a remover neve novamente da grande quantidade aglomerada na parede natural de pedra.

Peter e Drax se juntaram a ele, puxando a neve como loucos, ignorando totalmente o risco de congelarem seus dedos desprotegidos, embora a pele de Drax fosse quente o suficiente para protegê-lo disso por um bom tempo. Então Peter encontrou uma das mãos dela, enquanto Rocket descobriu os cabelos coloridos e Drax desenterrou suas pernas. Em poucos minutos Peter a puxou para seu colo. Gelada e pálida, ele não sabia dizer se ela estava respirando. Drax o ajudou a tirar o sobretudo e envolver Gamora com ele. Também havia sangue manchando a neve ali e suas roupas estavam levemente carbonizadas numa abertura ensanguentada na lateral direita do corpo. Drax pegou a God Slayer largada no chão e os três correram de volta para o Benatar.

\- Nos tirem daqui agora! – O líder dos Guardiões pediu com urgência enquanto levava a esposa para o quarto.

Rock decolou. Drax e Groot tentaram lidar com as pessoas, Mantis seguiu Peter. Os olhos verdes fitaram o filho nos braços da irmã e novamente Gamora. Tentou sentir o pulso e perceber algum sinal de vida, mas era quase nada. Uniu seus lábios aos dela, soprando ar em seus pulmões.

\- Vamos... Respire, querida – outro sopro – Respire... – mais uma vez – Mora, respire! – Ele implorou repetindo o gesto.

Peter sentiu lágrimas começarem a queimar seus olhos quando forneceu ar para a zehoberi pela quarta vez. Ele não podia perdê-la! Não, não, não, não! Sua amada guerreira tinha que viver! Ele soprou de novo. Gamora estremeceu e seu peito subiu quando ela puxou o fôlego de repente. Então foi tomada por calafrios. Ainda assim Peter soltou um suspiro aliviado e secou as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto.

\- Deixe-me ajudar agora – Mantis colocou o bebê adormecido no berço e sentou ao lado de Gamora, pondo a mão em sua testa.

Peter percebeu que ela também chorava e repetiu seu gesto de secar as lágrimas antes de tocar em Gamora.

— Se ela acordar vai sentir dor por causa do frio intenso e do ferimento. Ela precisa sair dessas roupas geladas e ser aquecida gradativamente. E tenho que fechar isso!

Mantis posicionou as mãos acima do ferimento na pele verde e rapidamente o fez se fechar um pouco mais e parar de sangrar, também reduzindo qualquer dor que Gamora pudesse sentir.

\- Vá contatar o hospital, caso ninguém ainda tenha feito isso. Vamos deixar as pessoas no local acertado e vamos pra lá imediatamente. Quando acha que Kevin vai acordar?

\- Não menos que uma hora. Devemos levar um pouco menos que isso pra chegar à cidade.

\- Obrigado, Mantis

Ela sorriu gentilmente e saiu. Peter se abaixou ao lado do berço do filho, estendendo a mão para acariciar sua cabeça.

\- Não vamos perdê-la, Kevin – falou para o bebê adormecido – Papai vai trazê-la de volta mais uma vez. Vamos cuidar dela juntos como sempre fazemos.

Então trancou a porta e despiu a esposa, deixando no banheiro as roupas que começavam a encharcar com a neve derretida para limpá-las depois. Vestiu-a com roupas íntimas secas e olhou o ferimento, ainda preocupante, mas ao menos estancado e anestesiado. Peter limpou cuidadosamente o sangue da pele verde com uma toalha molhada, depois tirou a camisa e a calça que vestia e colocou as peças aquecidas nela, colocando-a no colo e a abraçando firmemente.

\- Ok... Aos poucos – sussurrou beijando a testa de Gamora – Volta pra mim – pediu baixinho – Por favor, eu preciso de você.

Peter ficou com ela assim por alguns minutos, mantendo o rosto colado ao dela e abraçando-a com força, querendo aquecê-la tanto quanto possível, sempre verificando se ela respirava bem. Então a acomodou na cama, colocando dois cobertores sobre ela, além das meias mais quentes que Gamora tinha. Destrancou o quarto para o caso de precisar da ajuda dos outros Guardiões com Gamora ou Kevin, e se vestiu antes de se juntar à Gamora debaixo das cobertas, segurando-a contra o peito e entrelaçando suas pernas.

\- Você tem que voltar – falou baixinho em seu ouvido – Eu e Kevin precisamos de você. Todos os Guardiões precisam de você. Groot precisa de você, minha Gamora.

Dez minutos. Foi o tempo que levou para Peter senti-la se mexer. Gamora estremeceu e se encolheu em seu peito com um gemido baixo e movimentos fracos.

\- Peter... – um sussurro muito baixo.

\- Estou aqui – sua voz soou um tanto desesperada quando ele levou uma mão a seu rosto e a fez olhar para ele.

\- Onde estão suas roupas? As que estava usando...

\- Em você.

Silêncio.

\- Não chore – ela murmurou quando o sentiu estremecer e tentar esconder o som.

\- Mora, você quase morreu congelada na missão. E levou um tiro. Estamos a caminho do hospital. Não durma, por favor.

\- Kevin.

\- Dormindo, ele está bem. Todos nós e todos que resgatamos estão bem.

Peter continuou a abraçá-la até que a zehoberi parasse de tremer, mas Gamora estava lutando para manter a consciência. Kevin continuava dormindo.

\- Não pode dormir.

\- Cansada – ela murmurou.

\- Por favor... – Peter a beijou suavemente nos lábios – Aqui eu posso te beijar de verdade. Dormindo você só vai sonhar com isso.

Um pequeno sorriso atravessou os lábios verdes. Sentia seu corpo pesado demais para esboçar outra reação.

\- Olha pra mim – o Senhor das Estrelas pediu num tom de cortar o coração, Gamora tinha fechado os olhos.

\- Peter... Se...

\- Não! Você vai ficar bem. Estou aquecendo você. Posso pegar mais um cobertor. Seu ferimento foi estancado, você vai se curar logo.

\- Muito sono... Alguma coisa dói... Não... Pressão forte – ela falou fechando os olhos outra vez.

\- Você levou um tiro. Mantis fez o melhor que ela pode. Os médicos vão ajudar. Onde dói?

\- Aqui dentro...

Silêncio.

\- Mora?

\- Eu te amo, Peter.

\- Eu te amo também – ele falou suavemente e sorrindo, tentando obter alguma reação mais enérgica dela.

— Obrigada, querido... – ela sussurrou com um leve sorriso.

\- Pelo que? – Peter sorriu de volta.

Ele sabia porque ela estava agradecendo, mas queria mantê-la acordada.

\- Gamora...? Mora...? Mora! – Chamou alto o suficiente para não acordar Kevin, apoiando-se em um braço e acariciando a bochecha da esposa, mas ela não respondeu mais.

_{Fim do flash back}_

Os Guardiões já estavam esperando notícias há três horas. Mantis, Drax e Groot estavam na sala de espera. Peter saíra sozinho para o jardim e nenhum dos três protestou, sabendo o quanto seu líder precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

\- Eu sou Groot.

Peter se levantou e olhou para o adolescente imediatamente ao ouvi-lo, e seguiu Groot de volta para o interior do hospital, vendo Nebulosa e Rocket ao lado de uma médica humana com aparência asiática que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Mantis.

\- Peter Quill.

\- Sou eu – falou ansioso e nervoso.

\- Todos os procedimentos de emergência tomados com Gamora Quill antes de darem entrada no hospital foram corretos. O dano causado em um ponto específico de suas alterações cibernéticas foi o que a levou à inconsciência e a se queixar de uma pressão incômoda no local mesmo estando anestesiada. A irmã dela e seu amigo nos orientaram para fazer o devido reparo e reforçar a proteção a esse ponto sem afetar nada negativamente no corpo dela. Quanto à hipotermia, realizamos os procedimentos necessários antes da cirurgia e ela está bem. A espécie dela se recupera do parto na metade do tempo normal para os humanos, se esse incidente tivesse acontecido um pouco mais de um mês atrás a situação poderia ter sido pior, ou se ela fosse humana.

\- Podemos vê-la? – Mantis perguntou.

\- Ela está inconsciente, mas podem vê-la no quarto. Deve acordar em algumas horas.

A médica olhou para dentro do sling e observou Kevin dormindo, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

\- Esse é o bebê? Um menino, eu creio. Qual é o nome dele?

\- Sim – Peter respondeu com um leve sorriso – É Kevin.

— Ela pode amamentar o pequeno Kevin normalmente, desde que tenha cuidado para não forçar o ferimento. Se tudo correr bem a liberaremos daqui depois de amanhã e ela pode ser cuidada em casa.

A jovem os conduziu através de um corredor e os deixou em um dos primeiros quartos, se despedindo após mil agradecimentos de todos os Guardiões, especialmente Peter. Nebulosa ficou quieta sentada no sofá e olhando pela janela, o restante deles se aglomerou em volta da cama de Gamora.

A zehoberi parecia tranquila e nenhuma evidência de dor estava visível em seu rosto. Silenciosa e quieta, esse sempre fora o jeito de Gamora, mas não assim, não com o restante da família a olhando num quarto de hospital ansiando pelo momento em que ela abriria os olhos.

\- Quill, você deve ficar com ela. Nós podemos cuidar de Kevin por uma noite – Drax falou.

\- Cara, você não vai ficar bem se preocupando com ela o bebê ao mesmo tempo – Rock falou de onde estava, em cima do ombro de Groot.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Eu posso passar a noite ao lado dele – Mantis falou.

\- Eu e Groot vamos dormir na cabine, caso você queira nos contatar.

\- Eu vou ajudar Mantis – Drax lhe disse.

\- Obrigado, gente – Peter agradeceu com um sorriso, suas mãos nunca deixando o bebê embrulhado em seu peito, e ele sabia que Kevin estaria bem e seguro com qualquer um dos Guardiões.

Menos de uma hora depois, todos tinham saído. Apenas Nebulosa ficou, ainda olhando pela janela. Peter tinha soltado o sling e o colocado em Mantis para que ela carregasse Kevin, que tinha continuado a dormir o tempo todo, mesmo quando o pai o aproximou para beijar sua testa e desejar-lhe boa noite baixinho. O menino tinha acordado por cerca de uma hora quando já estavam no hospital, repentinamente e nervoso, como se sentisse que havia algo de errado com a prolongada ausência de sua mãe. Ele bebeu uma mamadeira inteira e voltou a dormir antes de Peter sair para se sentar sozinho com ele no jardim.

\- Eles usaram um adesivo cirúrgico ao invés de pontos – ela falou repentinamente – Não foi preciso fazer uma incisão muito profunda pra consertá-la. Isso deve cicatrizar completamente em menos de duas semanas.

\- Obrigado, Nebulosa – Peter falou quando ela já saía do quarto, parando para ouvi-lo, mas sem se virar – Fique na nave se você quiser. E boa noite.

Ele tomou os passos mais leves e a porta sendo fechada suavemente como um sinal de simpatia e foi sentar-se ao lado de Gamora.

\- Eu não consigo ver você desse jeito... Volta logo – falou baixinho beijando a testa da esposa – Eu te amo – falou com os lábios ainda roçando a pele verde antes de beijar novamente o mesmo ponto.

Peter tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta e deitou ao lado dela debaixo dos lençóis, acomodando uma mão em seu estômago e acariciando o local, sentindo as bandagens por baixo da roupa hospitalar. Ele tinha pedido para Mantis trazer roupas para Gamora de manhã, sabendo o quanto ela odiava roupas de hospitais. As que ele havia colocado nela na nave estavam cuidadosamente dobradas dentro de um saco plástico no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

\- Boa noite, querida.

Beijou a bochecha da zehoberi e adormeceu se sentindo exausto.

******

Gamora despertou sem abrir os olhos. Não estava mais tão cansada, mas se sentia tão relaxada que não teve vontade. Uma respiração suave batia em seu rosto, uma mão estava pressionada contra seu ombro esquerdo, a outra em sua barriga, o corpo quente e forte que ela conhecia muito bem se movimentava levemente respirando ao lado dela. De repente Peter emitiu um gemido, parecia ser de medo.

Gamora finalmente abriu os olhos, percebendo que não reconhecia o quarto. Pela luminosidade que atravessava as cortinas ainda não devia ter amanhecido totalmente. Estava em uma cama e não estava vestindo suas roupas de costume. Ela tinha se ferido na missão, estava muito frio, e se sentia exausta, o ferimento não doía, mas incomodava muito, e Peter estava com muito medo, implorando para que ficasse acordada. O Senhor das Estrelas emitiu outro murmúrio assustado e os dedos dele sobre ela se mexeram num movimento nervoso.

— Ei... – ela chamou baixinho, testando o quão afetada estava sua voz depois de horas sem usá-la – Peter? – O chamou ao olhá-lo e beijar seus lábios – Amor, estou aqui.

Ele estava chorando, Gamora podia ver as lágrimas presas em seus cílios. Os olhos verdes se abriram angustiados, libertando as lágrimas que correram para o travesseiro, e ele inspirou profundamente, piscando algumas vezes antes de realmente encará-la e se inclinar sobre ela para abraçá-la com cuidado.

— Mora... – sua voz nunca tinha soado tão aliviada.

\- Peter...

Ela o sentiu beijar sua bochecha e estremecer.

\- Eu falhei... Eu perdi você. Tinha muito sangue e você estava muito fria, e exausta. Você dormiu e não consegui fazer você respirar de novo. Kevin estava chorando. Todo mundo estava chorando.

Gamora virou o rosto para beijar os cabelos ruivos, e deslizou os dedos pela parte de trás da cabeça do marido, sabendo que Peter estava falando de um pesadelo.

\- Acabou – ela falou baixinho em seu ouvido – Estou aqui agora, viva, respirando, e aquecida, com você ao meu lado.

Gamora o abraçou e o deixou chorar em seu ombro até ele estar mais calmo.

\- Só dois meses...

\- Eu sei – Gamora o abraçou tão forte quanto podia estando ferida.

Ela sabia. Sabia o quanto ele tivera medo de não vê-la nunca mais, de Kevin crescer sem a mãe, de ter feito algo errado no caminho até o hospital, de ter demorado demais a encontrá-la. Gamora fechou os olhos e continuou o segurando contra ela ao sentir seu coração apertar imaginando todos os medos de Peter. Também podia sentir o coração acelerado em seu peito pressionado contra o dela. Por fim beijou os cabelos ruivos outra vez e o afastou para olhá-lo, secando suas lágrimas e o beijando nos lábios.

\- Onde está nosso bebê?

Peter a beijou demoradamente. Gamora fechou os olhos e se deixou levar até Peter se afastar para olhá-la de novo.

\- Com nossa família. Ele foi dormindo por si mesmo com Mantis ontem à noite, deixamos leite pra ele na nave, Drax já foi pai. Tenho certeza que se saíram bem na primeira noite como tios cuidando do bebê. Rock e Groot disseram que ficariam na cabine pra facilitar o contato com a gente. E você? Como está se sentindo?

\- Melhor. Sem dor, frio e sangue. Mas cansada.

\- Nebulosa e Rock estiveram na sua cirurgia. Os médicos precisaram de ajuda pra reparar com precisão um dano na sua cibernética, era isso que estava incomodando.

\- Isso não me ocorreu ontem. Foi ontem?

Gamora tateou o local onde fora atingida, sentindo as bandagens, e percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo passara desacordada, se um dia ou uma semana.

\- Foi. No final da tarde de ontem. Já era noite quando nos deixaram te ver. Nebulosa disse que colocaram um adesivo cirúrgico no lugar de pontos, a incisão da cirurgia não foi muito profunda. Uma médica nos disse que sua espécie leva apenas um mês pra se recuperar do parto, pra humanos são dois. Se isso tivesse acontecido antes poderia ser preocupante. Mas você vai ficar bem logo.

\- Alguma outra restrição sobre isso?

\- Não. Você pode amamentar Kevin normalmente, desde que não force o ferimento. Vão vir ver você quando amanhecer, nosso pequeno também. E eu pedi pra Mantis trazer suas roupas antes que você fique louca usando essas.

\- Eu prefiro as que você colocou em mim ontem.

Peter riu suavemente, finalmente se sentindo tranquilo depois de tudo que passaram enquanto Gamora dormia.

\- As roupas tem que estar perfeitamente limpas, ordens médicas pra evitar problemas com seu ferimento. Mas eu concordo com você.

\- Obrigada, mais uma vez – ela sussurrou ao beijá-lo.

Peter a beijou de volta, e os dois sorriram. Gamora virou-se lentamente para ele e fechou os olhos ao se aninhar em seu peito. Peter a abraçou e ela adormeceu com o carinho em seu cabelo.

******

\- Estávamos começando a dançar quando eu tentei beijá-la. Então sua mamãe ficou muito brava e colocou uma faca no meu pescoço do nada. Tenho certeza que ela agradece por não ter ido em frente toda vez que olha pra você.

Kevin emitiu um murmúrio, como se pedisse por uma confirmação ao pai.

— Sim. E se ela soubesse naquele momento que eu estava sendo sincero quando tentei me aproximar dela, nunca teria feito aquilo. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, Kevin. Eu gostava dela. Eu não sabia porque, mas eu já gostava. Me lembro de ter me perguntado se era isso que as pessoas chamam de amor à primeira vista ou alma gêmea. E você sabe quando eu senti isso de novo?

Outro murmúrio do bebê.

— Sim... Você é tão inteligente, garoto. Foi quando vi você. Aliás, foi muito antes. Foi quando eu e sua mamãe sentimos você se mexer pela primeira vez. Ou quando eu acordei em um hospital depois de quase morrer congelado também e ela me contou que tínhamos um novo membro pra os Guardiões.

Gamora sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos, que se encheram de lágrimas quando ouviu Peter falando baixinho e sendo respondido pelos doces murmúrios de Kevin. Era a forma mais linda que ela podia acordar, apesar de sentir falta do calor de Peter perto dela. Piscou algumas vezes até olhar para os dois e secou os olhos. Peter estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama com o bebê nos braços, contando a ele sobre a primeira vez em que os Guardiões estiveram juntos em Luganenhum. O quarto já estava claro, apesar da cortina estar fechada.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, mamãe – Peter falou sorrindo, e a olhou ao mesmo tempo que Kevin, que emitiu um som agudo de alegria e sorriu – Você está bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado com o brilho em seus olhos.

\- Estou excelente – ela sorriu, também recebendo um sorriso dele.

Peter sentou ao lado dela na cama, colocando Kevin entre eles. Gamora riu quando o bebê também riu e abraçou sua cabeça com as duas mãozinhas.

\- Também senti sua falta – ela respondeu beijando a palma de uma das pequenas mãos.

\- Os outros saíram pra comer. Estavam aqui vinte minutos atrás. Mantis trouxe suas roupas. E colocaram um berço aqui pra Kevin.

Gamora olhou para o lado da cama, vendo o berço transparente com rodinhas, igual ao que havia em seu quarto de hospital quando Kevin nasceu. Brincou com o filho por alguns minutos e o deixaram no berço. Peter trancou o quarto e a ajudou a trocar de roupa. Depois apertou o botão para erguer o colchão e Gamora poder se sentar para alimentar o filho. Peter a ajudou a segurar Kevin para o peso do bebê não ficar sobre as bandagens.

\- É estranho estar aqui de novo fazendo isso. Não me imaginei o amamentando de novo em um hospital.

\- Se estiver tudo bem você vai sair amanhã. E vai se recuperar logo.

Peter estava sentado ao lado dela, a abraçando pelas costas e ajudando a segurar Kevin enquanto o bebê mamava. Os dois acariciaram juntos os cabelos ruivos do pequeno e Peter beijou os cabelos castanhos da esposa.

\- Eu te amo tanto.

\- Também te amo muito – ela sorriu, apoiando-se melhor contra ele – Eu voltei.

O Senhor das Estrelas a beijou nos lábios, sabendo que ela ouvira ao menos parte de seus lamentos desesperados para que acordasse enquanto chegavam no hospital, e enquanto ele segurava sua mão no momento em que a anestesiaram para a cirurgia.

\- Nós temos que parar de quase morrer o tempo todo, temos um bebê agora – ele falou.

Gamora riu junto com ele.

\- Isso conta desde antes de Kevin. Você não está autorizado a me deixar assim, Senhor das Estrelas.

\- E você também não. Nenhum de nós está.

\- Estou ferida e não posso fazer movimentos bruscos. Não me faça querer abraçar você com toda a minha força quando Kevin terminar. Eu sempre vou voltar pra você. Como você voltou pra mim.

Peter riu e beijou os cabelos dela outra vez, a puxando para mais perto e a ouvindo suspirar de contentamento. Os outros Guardiões voltaram naquele momento. Peter a deixou apenas para abrir a porta e voltou à posição em que estavam, enquanto o restante de sua família sentou-se nos dois sofás, todos com um sorriso sereno observando o casal e o bebê. Nebulosa e Rock permaneceram quietos, mas o olhar de paz que tinham mostrava o quanto também estavam aliviados por tudo estar bem.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
